


An Education

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, M/M, Mention of prostate massage, Porn Watching, mention of anti-gay laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for the prompt 'Watching porn' by luvscharlie for Charlie_ficathon's Birthday Drabble Challenge 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/17002.html)

“Vat is she doing to him?” Viktor’s eyebrows were furrowed, he looked as though he was considering turning away from the television.

Charlie chuckled. “Sticking her finger up his arse.”

“Vhy vould he vant that?”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “To hit his prostate.”

“I do not know this prostate.” Viktor was scowling at the television again, as if he expected to be able to see this mysterious ‘prostate’.

“It’s a gland in a guy’s arse. When something presses against it, well. It’s pretty intense. You can come from that alone.”

Viktor looked vaguely impressed. “And your English vomen, they vill do this?”

Charlie tried to control his grin. “Nah, not usually. It’s considered pretty kinky. Men’ll be more likely to do it to another guy.”

“Ah, ve do not have this sort of behawiour in my country. Gay men, they are imprisoned.” Viktor seemed thoughtful. Charlie let the silence stretch, filled only by the strange background music of the film and unintelligible German sex talk. “I think it is good to learn new things. I vould like to hear more about your gay men. It is curious to me.” Viktor leaned away slightly, leaning on the arm of the double seater sofa but he looked relaxed, unguarded. Charlie felt bold.

“I can show you if you like,” he purred with a small smile, laying his whisky glass on the floor, tucking it out of the way.

Viktor clenched his jaw, nodding slowly as if thinking the offer over. He leaned across to place his own empty glass on the side table.

“Yes, I think this vould be a wery efficient vay to learn.”

_Fin_


End file.
